


Hold

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-28
Updated: 2001-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Hold this.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Everyone here belongs to Alliance.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 12-24, 2017.

"Hold this," Fraser says, and the handle of something goes between Ray's teeth. Fraser lets go before Ray gets a good grip, so Ray just clamps down. He hopes Fraser won't mind the marks. 

Fraser's hands skim Ray's shoulders, his back, his ass. "Are your arms all right?" 

Ray nods without thinking and has to clench his jaws even tighter. He tips his chin up, trying to get gravity to help. It's not working. He's going to drop it- he's- going to- lose- it- 

now- 

and the hand on his mouth and the one on his cock feel the same.   


End file.
